


1st Time After LokSat

by Kurtcobain111



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtcobain111/pseuds/Kurtcobain111
Summary: Castle and Beckett make love for the first time after LokSat and their recovery.
Relationships: Kate Beckett & Richard Castle, Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1st Time After LokSat

3 months. 

3 months, since they’d finally finished off the threat of LokSat. Or so they thought until they’d come home that day just wanting to be with each other, but fate, it seems, was a bitch when it came to them and their desire to finally have that happily every after that they so rightfully deserve after everything they had been through. 

3 months since they’d been shot in their own home, bleeding out on the floor together, which is how the paramedics found them, just in time to save them both.

Kate Beckett sat on the couch in their home, head leaning back to rest, eyes closed and her mind running at a hundred miles an hour, thinking about all the things that could have gone wrong, all the things that would’ve been left unsaid, all the beautiful and happy memories that they wouldn’t have got to make. 

All because of her obsession. How could she be so stupid? Beckett thought to herself, she could faintly hear the sound of her husband in his office, typing, for what seemed like hours. 

She had hurt him. Bad. She had lied. She had kept secrets. Even after she promised that she wouldn’t, and where did it get them? Shot, in their own home, despite her thinking that she was pushing him away to protect himself. 

“Stupid.” Beckett mumbled to herself

That’s when Kate made up her mind on what she wanted, what they both needed. 

She walked purposefully towards the office. She had it all planned out - but when she saw him sitting at his desk, his feet on the desk, laptop propped on his thighs and his eyes glued to the screen as he was fully engrossed in the world of Nikki Heat - she froze and just stared at him. 

He was perfect. No, he wasn’t. He had his flaws, but he was perfect for her. The yin to her yang. 

As she stood there just staring at him, she didn’t even realise as the tears started to fall, she hated herself for what she put him through, after everything he had done for her, for them, everything he had done to get them to this point, and she had pushed him away at the first sigh of trouble to protect him from danger - it sounded like some silly, poorly written TV plot. 

“Kate?” She was so absorbed in her thoughts and that she hadn’t seen him look up and notice her standing there, “Honey what’s wrong?” 

Kate shook her head and walked over to him. He saved his work, put his laptop back on his desk and put his feet down, pulling her to him. 

Kate sat on his lap, her head buried between his good shoulder and his neck, she breathed in the scent of him. He was here. Alive. They were alive. 

More tears fell from her, soaking his shirt. Castle didn’t say anything, just ran his hands over her back, soothing her with his touch. He knew her so well, he knew that she just needed to let it out, before she would tell him what was bothering her. 

As her crying slowly eased down to sniffs and the occasional whimper, she pulled her head back and looked at him, taking his face between her hands. “I’m so sorry Castle.” Just like she had on that fateful night all those years ago when she had come to him, her walls finally gone and her heart set on what she wanted. Just like it was now. 

“Kate you don’t have to-“ 

“No.” She replied, firm. “I do have to, after everything I put you through, everything I did-“

She faltered, took a deep breath and started again, “Rick, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you’re everything I could ever dream of and more.” She planted a quick kiss to his cheek, pulled back and stared deep into his eyes, “I am so so sorry, for everything, I was impulsive, selfish.... I was an idiot to think that pushing you away would keep you safe.” 

Another deep breath, another kiss to her husband’s face, and another look into his eyes, staring deep into his soul, wanting him to believe her, wanting him to understand everything she was trying to say to him. 

“I now know that they only way either of will ever be safe is right here, at each other’s side.” She kissed him full on the lips now, pouring her love into this one kiss, she pulled back, “I promised you always, and I meant it, I mean it. No more running away, no more lies, no more secrets, just you and me, always.” 

“Always.” Castle whispered to her. 

Both of them had tears in their eyes, but also had those smiles that they reserved only for each other. 

Kate buried her head in his chest again, both of them just enjoying each other’s presence, they stayed like that for a while, before Kate broke thr silence, “Babe can I tell you something?” 

“Of course Kate, anything.” Castle said as he stroked her back again, soothing her, easing her nerves and giving her butterflies in her stomach. 

“I want to have a baby.” Kate said it so quietly and that she wasn’t sure if Castle even heard her, but the way his hands stilled on her back for a second and she heard his breath hitch, she knew he’d heard her. 

He pulled her up enough so that they were face to face again, “Kate are you sure?” Even though his face was serious, there was a smile in his eyes, which Kate was pretty sure matched her own. 

She put her arms around his neck, careful not to put too much weight on his shoulder, even though they had recovered enough to function again, they were still hesitant about their injuries, which was the reason why they hadn’t made love since the shooting. 

“Rick I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I want this.” She put her forehead against his, “I want it all Castle, I want it all with you.” 

“I want it all with you too Kate.” Both of them were smiling now, all the pain, suffering and hurt of the last year seemed to have left them, at least for this one moment, where it was just them, them and their hopes and dreams of raising a family together. Just like the happily ever after that they craved. 

“So....” Kate began, a sly smile now gracing her face, she arched an eyebrow at her man and said, “How about we start right now?” 

Castle’s eyes looked like flying saucers, he nodded his head frantically, “Oh God Beckett, I want nothing more, I thought you weren’t ready so I-“

She silenced him with a kiss, a slow, loving but passionate kiss. Kate moaned into his mouth as they reached for each other’s hands, fingers intertwining and holding on to each other for dear life, a physical representation of their hearts. 

Kate broke apart to catch her breath before she looked at him and bit her bottom lip, she unlocked their hands and reached down to pull her t-shirt over her head. 

“You’re perfect Kate.” Beckett knew that wasn’t true, but she also knew what he meant by it, she was perfect for him and that’s all that mattered. 

She leaned down again and kissed him as her hands started to work on his t-shirt, pulling it up until they had to break apart to take it off. 

Castle took it off while she reached behind her to unclasp her bra and let it fall to the floor. He stared at his wife. There was 2 bullet wounds on her body now, along with the surgery scars from where they had cut her open to pull the bullets out of her body. 

He ran his hands over her scars, their eyes following his hands as they roamed her body, Castle bent down and kissed the scar in the middle, the one that had almost taken her away from him all those years ago, when she was lying on the cemetery ground, gasping for breath. 

He then kissed his way down to the bullet wound on her right side, just below her right breast. 

Beckett could only watch as her husband mapped her upper body with kisses, from bullet wound to bullet wound. 

If it were anyone else other than this man in front of her, she would’ve been insecure about how she looked, but with Castle it was so so different from any other man she had ever been with, no one compared to him, no one was even in the same league as this man in front of her. 

She pulled him up and kissed him again, sinking down on his body and letting skin meet skin. 

They both groaned into each other’s mouths, they had missed this so much. This was their first step towards normalcy, towards a future filled with hope, not one where they had to watch over their backs, not knowing when it could all go up in flames. 

Never again, Beckett thought to herself as she stood up, already missing the feel of his skin in hers, but smiling at him as she took off her shorts, throwing them to the side, she grabbed his as well before she tugged them off his body along with his boxers. 

She straddled him again, pushing her panties to the side and taking him in her hand, which caused him to groan, as she placed him at her entrance. 

Kate looked down at her husband, his eyes closed at the feel of her hand wrapped around him, “Rick, look at me.” 

Castle opened his eyes, staring deep into his wife’s eyes. 

“I love you Rick, more than anything in this world.” 

“I love you Kate, always have, always will.” Just then, Kate sank down on him as they gazed at each other, and finally, when she had taken him in till he was buried inside her to the hilt, they both paused. 

This was home. This was where they both wanted to be. Just them. They were the only ones that mattered at that moment. 

Everything they had ever been through was worth it to both of them if it meant that they could be here with each other, joined as one, like two pieces of a puzzle coming together to make the perfect image. 

Kate slowly rose up and sank back down on him as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck while his clasped around her waist. 

They stayed in that rhythm for a while, Kate would roll her hips at just the right moment, and Rick would thrust up just when she needed it. 

Their mouths never left each other, except for when it became painfully obvious that they needed to breathe. It had been so long since they did this, and neither of them would last long. 

“Kate.....” Castle moaned, “I’m not gonna last long.” 

“I know babe, me neither, let go, I’m right here with you.” 

He looked at her again, eyes filled with love, adoration and amazement, all directed towards this beautiful human being currently on top of him. 

“Always.” They whispered to each at same time, as they both fell over the edge together. 

X_x

12 months later

It was the most beautiful thing Castle had ever seen, his wife of almost 3 years now, laying down in a hospital bed covered in sweat and eyes hooded with exertion after 12 long hours of labor, holding their baby girl in her arms, whispering sweet nothings to her 2 hour old daughter. 

Kate tore her eyes away from her daughter to stare at the man in front of her, the one who had given her the life of her dreams. 

She reached her hand towards him, he grabbed it and quickly joined her on the bed, she reached up and touched his cheek and they stared at the life they created together. 

Little Lucy Johanna Castle was stared back at them, eyes filled a curious glint, no doubt coming from her father, but a quiet determination as well, which was definitely her mother. 

“Thank you Rick.” Kate said as she kept her eyes on her daughter, not wanting to look away, never wanting to look away. 

“For what babe?” Her husband questioned. This silly man doesn’t even know how great he is, Kate thought to herself. 

“For this, for my life, I never would have been here without you.” She finally looked away from her daughter and directed her eyes towards her husband. 

They both had tears in their eyes. Castle leaned down and kissed her, “I want to thank you too Kate, for making me the man I am today, I couldn’t have done it without you too.” 

Kate smirked up at him and said, “I know.” 

They shared another kiss and then turned their eyes back to their daughter.

Finally, after a long long time, they had got their happily every after, and as they basked in the beauty of the life that they had created together, they knew, that it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not used to writing lovey dovey stuff so I hope I didn’t over or underdo it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
